Kiss Of A Rose
by Kousagi-chan
Summary: Hello. I haven't written any new chapters however I did edit the prologue. I'll try to edit some more chapters 'till I'm inspired again. Also please read my story... Or read my prologue and tell me what you think.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon, though I wish I did, but meh.

This story is about Usagi and Haruka. If you don't like these two pairing then too bad, this is MY story! You write your own! pouts hmph… So, anyway, in **MY** story Haruka will be a **guy**, I know, I know Haruka is suppose to be a 'she' but you know what? **THIS IS MY STORY!**

Please r/r! And if this isn't good it may be because it's only my second and it's my first love story. So on with the story!

Prologue

_The sweet tinkering laughter of the sun-golden child could be heard ringing throughout the Moon kingdom. "Can't catch me!" squeaked the golden child running through the moon garden with her hair twisted into twin buns on either side of her head. A five year old boy with sandy-blond hair chased after her with a smirk._

_The golden child slowly came to a stop to catch her breath. Looking around, she didn't see her friend anywhere. After 15 minutes had pasted and the boy still had yet to appear, the young girl began to worry. "Haruka!" the child yelled. "Where are you! This isn't funny! Where are you, Haruka!" the child cried out to her friend. Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes behind her. The child quickly jumped away and cry in fear. A pair of arms rapped itself around the young girl comforting her._

"_Why are you crying, koneko?" the soft, comforting whispers of Haruka smothered the young girl's cries._

_Sniff "Haruka?" rubbing her big sapphire eyes. "Where were you?"_

"_I was in the bushes, Usa. Where else could I have hid?"_

"_Eh? You were in the bushes? I thought you left me here."_

"_Huh? You know I would never."_

"_Yeah, I guess…" Giving him a small shy smile and peaked up to see Haruka covered in mud and twinges in his hair. Trying to hold back her laughter, she bit her lip and hid her grin behind her hand. _

_Giving her a blank and confused look, "What's so funny?"_

"_You are! Look at you!" unable to suppress her laugher any longer she busted out laughing._

"_Oh yeah?" Haruka grabbed a chunk of mud and through it at her face, beginning an all out mud war. As the dusk came the two children ran to the palace laughing at each other._

Hi! It's me again! Okay well I don't know if you read my other story but if you did I know the ending was pretty cheesy but I couldn't think of anything so I'm sorry if I disappointed you, but I'll try to make this my best work. And please read on I'll have the next chapter up ASAP! And don't forget to r/r! Thanks! **(By the way if anyone would like to continue this fic for me, you're more than welcome too. Just don't forget to tell me!)**


	2. Chapter 1

Remember people! I do NOT own Sailor Moon and Haruka IS a guy in my fic okay? Okay. So on with my story! Oh, and before I forget since Haruka is a guy he's still a senshi just in a knight sorta way. Remember this is an Usagi and Haruka fic so, nah!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Usagi or Princess Serenity is six and Haruka is eight. (AN only close family and friends call Usagi…Usagi ^.^') It had been 2 years since the two has seen each other. But, today a surprise is being planned for both parties.  
  
Queen Serenity had told Usagi that she would meet her guardians/senshi. Usagi always interested in making new friends, beamed with joy. While the queen gave this information to the princess, Pluto, the oldest of the senshi, gave the same information to the other senshi, "Today, you senshi will meet your princess and queen. You have been train two years to protect them at all cost and will respect them. Am I understood?" (AN err…okay not too sure if I can put an 's' after senshi so I'll leave it out, but remember there are more than one senshi.)  
  
"Yes, Ma'am!" replied as the shadows step forwards revealing seven other senshi.  
  
"Um… Pu? Will the meeting with the Queen and Princess of the moon be formal? Cuz' if so I really need to go shopping!" (AN Guess who?!?!) Whines the scout with blond hair tied in a red bow. Everyone got an anime sweat- drop down their heads.  
  
"Really Venus, you'd think that two years of intense training would have broke your shop-o-holic spree." Cried the blue hair geniuses.  
  
"What does shop-o-holic mean?! So Pu? Will the meeting be formal?" (AN no offence to people who like Venus I do, too, it's just me it fits.)  
  
"No, Venus, the meeting will not be formal just wear your uniform and bring some other cloths we are going to stay there for awhile. You guys can return to your rooms." As Pluto quickly scurried out the room before Venus could ask another question about what to wear.  
  
"Wha? Wait! Pu! Hold on I still have another question!" Venus quickly chased after Pluto. Slowly everyone dispersed leaving only Haruka and his thoughts alone in the room.  
  
'I'll finally see her again… I hope she still remembers me… I can't wait to see her… I'm coming my koneko. I'm coming back for you.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay so this was short just like the last chapter, but hey I got unlimited space for more chapters! I'll put another chapter tomorrow maybe…  
  
To Be Continued … 


	3. Chapter 2

Okay, I'm trying to write longer chapters but don't come whining to me when you find that there isn't much of a cliffhanger… hmph! Anyway, like always I don't own Sailor Moon, Haruka is a guy in this story, and this is a Haruka and Usagi fic. Okay now, on with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
… I'm coming my koneko. I'm coming back for you … I'm coming my koneko. I'm coming back to you… I'm coming my koneko…. koneko… kone… ko…. princess… Princess… PRINCESS!! "WHA! What's going on?! Huh?" Screamed the abruptly awakened princess.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Your Majesty, iiitt's just that her highness wishes your presents earlier than usual." Bowing her head the maid quiver in fear of what the princess may do to her.  
  
"Oh, but why so early... it's only 9…?" rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
"I do not know, Your Majesty, but her highness requested that you appear soon."  
  
"Okay, tell my mother that I shall be in the dinning room in 30 minutes…maybe…" starting to curl back to sleep.  
  
"Of course, Your Majesty." Bowing to Usagi and then taking her leave.  
  
  
  
In the garden where the Queen was waiting for her daughter, the maid scurried to her to deliver the message from princess. "Your Majesty, the Princess says that she shall be down in 30 minutes and waiting for you in the dining room." Bowing to the Queen.  
  
"Is that so? Did she go back to sleep as you left or did she get up and out of bed to get ready?" (AN do I have to say who's talking? I mean there is only two people in the garden…)  
  
"Um… well she did not get up… but I'm sure she's up now, Your Majesty." 'Ugh, Why ME! How do I always get cornered by these two…' thought the frighten maid.  
  
"Really? Well, I guess I should get up there and pull her out of bed…" With that the Queen went to the princess's room. Meanwhile…  
  
  
  
*BONG! BONG! *  
  
"ALRIGHT! GET UP EVERYONE!" while banging on the Wong, Pluto's screams could be heard through out the Pluto's small castle where all the senshi where staying. Groans were coming from every room but one, which was closest to where Pluto was bang and screaming, and that room belonged to no other then… (AN GUESS WHO?!?!) VENUS! Everyone dragged their feet and rubbed their eyes as they approach Pluto. 'I am SOO LOVING THIS!!!' Thought the grinning Pluto.  
  
"This is way too early, Pluto!" groaned the fierce senshi of Mars, whose hair had puffed up over night.  
  
Suppressing her laugher of how terrible everyone looked at that moment she noticed that one senshi was missing. "Where is Venus?" Murmurs of 'I dunno' went around the room. Pluto's eyes flared up with annoyance, and stormed into Venus's room, only to find a peacefully sleeping Venus in the middle of the bed. Pluto pulled her out of the bed to try and awaken her. By now all the senshi were awake and ready to be entertained. Mercury had a bucket of ice ready to hand to Pluto, as she gave up and poured the ice down Venus's back.  
  
"AHHH!!!!!! COLD!!! COLD!!! CCCOOOOLLLLDDD!!!!" Running and screaming Venus finally got the ice out of her back and slipped them into each one of the senshi.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay I made it LONGER than the other chapters. Plus it's getting late! NIGHT!! 


	4. Chapter 3

Yeah no kidding this is my story. I don't own Sailor Moon. I'm planning to change the end of the moon kingdom a bit, not big, just a bit. I'll be writing one more chapter after this then I'm going to stop writing chapters like weekly for three weeks cuz I have to study for my finals, if I sound kinda bitchy I'm sorry. I'm just mad at certain people right now, like my mom, my teachers, etc.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
(AN oops I guess I forgot to put in the ages of everyone, huh?)  
  
Usagi/Princess Serenity – six years old  
  
Haruka – eight years old  
  
Queen Serenity – 35 years old?  
  
Pluto/Pu – 15 - 20 years old? (AN Maybe…maybe not… you guys decide on Queen Serenity and Pu's ages)  
  
Venus, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter – six years old  
  
Neptune – eight years old  
  
Mid-afternoon people all over the moon kingdom stopped what they were doing and stared up into the clear blue sky where they saw a flicker of light. At the Moon Kingdom itself the Queen and the Princess, too, stopped and stared at the flicker of light. The Princess ran to her mother with questions that were flying through her young mind. "Mama, what was that?"  
  
"Why the believe the senshi have arrived." Secret smile grazed the Queen's beautiful face. "Why don't we go greet them at the front gates of the palace, um?"  
  
"YEAH!" Cried the princess as sparks of sliver glistened in her sapphire eyes. She ran through the halls laughing her heart-out like there wasn't a care in the world, and her pigtails flying behind her. Smiling after her daughter Queen Serenity gracefully walked after her.  
  
  
  
Out in the front gates of the palace rainbow colored light, which surrounded the senshi, had landed in front of the royal family. Usagi quickly ran and hid behind her mother as the senshi turned to face the Queen. "Good afternoon, Your Majesty." Pluto bowed to Queen Serenity and the senshi followed suit in bowing.  
  
"Good afternoon to you, too. Senshi (s?)." Queen Serenity said while smiling at them.  
  
"Where is the Princess? Uh…ah…Your Majesty" Venus fumbled with her words.  
  
"Mm? She was just here…" Looking for the princess, "Uh… ah! There she is… right behind me…" gently pushing Usagi out from behind. So Usagi poked her head out from behind the Queen and gave out a meek hello to the senshi.  
  
Pluto turned to the other senshi, "Princess Serenity is your age inner senshi, and she is only two years younger then you two outer senshi. So Be Nice…" Giving them her 'you had better be or else' glare.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am…" the senshi replied with a sigh at the end, they had been told by her several times already. Usagi glazed over all the senshi taking in how they looked. Pluto had long dark green hair and crimson ruby red eyes. She wore a white body suit with a red bow, black skirt, black collar thing, and white gloves with black on the elbow. The more Usagi studied them she came to a conclusion all the senshi but on who was next to a senshi with sea green hair had a white body suit and white gloves just that they were in different colors. "Princess, this one to left in the orange is Venus."  
  
"HEY!" cringed as Pluto elbowed her in the ribs "Princess…" trying to keep on her smile.  
  
"Next to her is Mars in the red, Mercury in the blue, and Jupiter in the green."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Princess." "The pleasure is mine, Princess." "Good afternoon, Princess." (AN meh to lazy to write who says what)  
  
"Now, to my right is Neptune in the sea green and Uranus in the gold and blue armor."  
  
"Please to meet you, Princess." The senshi of Neptune greeted. But, Usagi didn't hear her just fixed her eyes on Haruka, her life-long playmate, who she had not seen over two years. Haruka smirked as Usagi flied into his arms.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay that's it for today. I'll post the next chapter up over the weekend. Please don't forgot to r/r before you go! 


	5. Chapter 4

Hi Everyone!  
  
After today I'll probably not write for another three weeks. So I'm going to make this chapter longer than usual. As always I do not own Sailor Moon, so please don't sue me.  
  
This is a Haruka and Usagi fic though it may not seem so in right now, but I unsure you it is a H/U fic. Haruka is a guy. If you don't like that fact then don't read this story. I'll be also making a sequel to my first story "As Easy As ABC".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Characters and ages (AN please help me decide on Pluto and Queen Serenity's ages.)  
  
Usagi/Princess Serenity – six years old  
  
Haruka – eight years old  
  
Queen Serenity – 35 - 40 years old?  
  
Pluto/Pu – 15 - 20 years old?  
  
Venus, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter – six years old  
  
1 Neptune – eight years old  
  
  
  
**Usagi's POV**  
  
'Gosh, I missed him! I thought I'd never see him again. I wonder what it was like. I wish I could've gone, too.' (AN ha, see what Catholic schools do to me… I'm saying 'Gosh' now…) As those thoughts crossed my mind I realized that not only was I still hugging Haruka, but everyone was staring at us. I quickly let go of him in embarrassment I started to laugh trying to cover up the inopportune silence. With the help of my mother and Haruka everyone started to laugh with me.  
  
"So you two meet before, huh?" asked that aqua haired senshi…what's her name again…umm…  
  
"Yup! We've known each other since we were really little!" Haruka grinned and pulled me into a hug, but this time, and gosh I hope they didn't notice, I could feel a light blush coming upon me. "Right, Usagi?" chirped Haruka as he turned to face me I looked at the ground and confirmed what he said was true.  
  
  
  
**Haruka's POV**  
  
'No… don't let go… I haven't held you for so long… I just don't want to let go…' I could feel that she's feeling embarrassed. She started to laugh for some odd reason, so I did too... well come on she was so too cute to resist. I then heard Queen Serenity and the other start laughing, too. As soon has everyone started to settle down Michiru asked a question, "So you two meet before, huh?"  
  
I grinned at the question and pulled Usagi into a hug. "Yup! We've known each other since we were really little!" I turned to face Usagi, still grinning I asked her if I was right.  
  
"Yeah" as Usagi faces the ground. I never expected that leaving her for two years would make her to the ground, but maybe she's just being shy.  
  
  
  
**Author's POV**  
  
(AN Woohoo! Back to me!) Queen Serenity decided it would probably be best for her to leave the eight kids alone so they can get to know each other. Once Queen Serenity had left, Pluto start a conversation, "So, how about we each tell a bit about ourselves to the Princess? All right, I guess I'll start. I am Sailor Pluto. I am the oldest of the senshi and I'm the keeper of Time and Space. I'm also called Princess Setsuna, but the senshi just call me Pu, so can you…Hey that rhymes!" There was a long awkward pause after that. "Um…Okay…. So, who wants to go next?"  
  
"I-I'll go… I'm Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, but you can call me Usagi. Um… I like flowers! Roses, Lilies, and stuff like that. I also like animals." Giving them a small shy smile.  
  
"HEY! You know what?!?! Princess…err… Usagi… We look A LOT a like! Doyouknowanygoodshoppingplaces?Imeanthewecangoshoppingtogetherandgetthesamet ypesofclothes.*Takes a breath* Thenwecangotothemoviesandstuffandpeoplewillbelike'Ohwowtheylookjustlikeeacho ther!Canyoubeliveit'thenthey'llcomeuptousagolikearetwotwinsorsomethingandwec anbelike'no…'andwe'lllaughandranaway. What do you think? Cool idea or what?" Venus stares at Usagi innocently with a big grin. Everyone had sweat drops on their heads.  
  
"Who are you again? I don't think I caught it…" the frightened and confused Usagi asked.  
  
"I don't think anyone caught anything she just said." Shaking her head Mars introduced herself, "I'm Sailor Mars and the one that's still staring at you with that insane grin on her face is Sailor Venus, but you can call me Rei and her Minako."  
  
So the scouts continued to tell a bit about themselves.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's it for chapter 4. I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as possible. Don't forget to r/r please!! 


	6. Chapter 5

Hey Everyone! This is the rewritten chapter five! I didn't really like the old one.so yeah. Sorry Buddy! But I didn't add a bit of the Evil Teen Pluto! And to everyone else PLEASE REVIEW!!! If ya guys don't it makes me feel like you don't like!!! I'll cry if you won't review!!! *Whimpers*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Usagi/Princess Serenity - six years old  
  
Haruka - eight years old  
  
Queen Serenity - 28 years old  
  
Pluto/Pu - 16 years old  
  
Venus, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter - six years old  
  
1 Neptune - eight years old  
  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Come on! Skate with me! It'll be fun!"  
  
"No.I don't want to. Aww.come on.can't we do something else. I know how about tag? . I don't want to ice skate.we just ice skated 5 minutes ago." the whines of the six-year-old boy could be heard through out the Moon Kingdom.  
  
"Come on. PLEASSEE!!" the four-year-old girl pleaded as her pulled with all her might on the boy's hand to go with her.  
  
"Why don't you go by your self, Koneko? After all this is your home." said as the boy tried to weasel himself out.  
  
"Cuz' mommy says I can't go by myself, Haruka! Please come?" Putting on her 'award-winning-heartbreaking' puppy face.  
  
"Aww. not the face." closing his eyes trying to avoid see it.  
  
"Aww.pleaseee."  
  
"No."  
  
"Pleasee."  
  
"No."  
  
"I'll cry!" Sniffling bit to prove she would.  
  
"Aww." Groaning bit, he opened one eye to see tears cloud up in her eyes. "Fine."  
  
"YAY! Let's get go!" Dragging the reluctant boy, Haruka, behind her to the rink.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
  
  
Snapping Haruka back to reality, he noticed that he was at the ice rink already. "I got your ice skates, Haruka!" Usagi plopped down on the bench. Sitting next to Haruka she handed him his ice skates and started to put hers on.  
  
"Come on, you two!" Lita skated to the entrance of the rink.  
  
"Yeah, we don't have all day!" Said Mina.  
  
"Actually, I believe we do." Said Amy has she skated towards them.  
  
"AHHH! SAVE ME!" Screamed Rei has she crashed into the walls of the rink and fell back.  
  
"Oops. I guess she wasn't ready for me to let her go." muttered Pu as she innocently glided away from the semi-unconscious Rei.  
  
  
  
Everyone quickly circled Rei watching her with worry written all over their faces. Rei slowly opened her eyes after few minutes. "Woohoo.why is there two of everything."  
  
"Rei? Oh good you're awake!" Michiru announced as everyone sighed with relief.  
  
"Ow. I feel like a trunk just hit me."  
  
"You were hit by a trunk?" Mina stared in awe at Rei.  
  
"What? I didn't get hit by a trunk!" She was now fully alert. "If I was I'd dead!"  
  
"But, you just said you felt like a trunk hit you." said the confused Mina as everyone got a sweat drop.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well.what'cha think? Huh? Huh? Huh? Email me! IM me! TALK TO ME!!!! 


	7. Chapter 6

Hello people! I need ideas, so please email me at Serene@yeayea.com or IM me, my screen name is SaturnBunny. So lonely. No friends.if your reading this please be my friend.if you're my friend just ignore me. So lonely .need friends.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Usagi/Princess Serenity - six years old  
  
Haruka - nine years old  
  
Queen Serenity - 28 years old  
  
Pluto/Pu - 17 years old  
  
Venus, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter - seven years old  
  
Neptune - nine years old  
  
  
  
Days, weeks, months, parties, and balls flew right by the girls and Haruka. (AN Yeah, yeah.so I could've just said months flew by.but this way is more FUN!) "Okay! So it's decided that we're going to have an all girls sleepover in my room, right?!" Squeaked the excited six-year-old in pigtails. (AN Yes, she said all girls cuz' of Haruka.guy.Haruka.yeah. okay, I'll shut up now.)  
  
"YEAH!" Everyone responded just as Haruka walked by.  
  
"What's going on girls?" (AN Girls or Guys?)  
  
"We're going to have a all girls sleepover in Usagi's room tonight!" said Mina.  
  
"Oh?" 'Great. it's going to me and me today.' "Okay, I'll see ya later!" with that Haruka walked away in search for something to do. (AN Yeah, yeah, yeah so far it's a bit slow and corny but I can't think of anything!)  
  
  
  
Later that night in Usagi's room the Outers are telling Usagi and the Inners their bad news. "WHAT!?! WHY?!" echoes of the girls bounced around throughout the palace. Wincing from the deifying yell the Michiru answered, " We, as in Pu, Haruka and me will be leaving tomorrow night."  
  
"But, tomorrow's my birthday can't you guys stay a little longer?" Whimpered little Usagi, "Please...?"  
  
"I'm really sorry, Princess, but rules are rules and the rules say we must obey the Queen and she wants us to get use to your guarding post." Pu gave her an apologetic smile. "Plus, we'll be back." Michiru quickly added.  
  
*Sniff* "Promise..." said as she rubbed her tears away. (AN remember people she's only 6 and few hours from being 7 so leave me alone I'm not making fun of Usagi! *glares at the director of the anime version of SM *)  
  
  
  
The next day, maid and servants scattered everywhere making sure that everything was perfect for their young princess' birthday. But in Usagi's room there was a lump in the bed and Haruka hovering over it.  
  
*Poke* *poke* "Koneko.wake up." *poke* *poke* "wake up." *poke* " Usagi." *poke* "Wake up."  
  
"But Mommy.I don't wanna go to school. But, Luna's a fat cat.." Muttered Usagi in her sleep.  
  
"Mommy? USAGI WAKE UP!!!"  
  
"Uh. go away. it's too early.." Usagi a pillow at Haruka's face and hides under her blankets.  
  
"Uff... ah. you left me no other choice, Koneko." Haruka picks up a pitcher filled with ice cold water pulls away the blankets and pour on Usagi.  
  
"AHHH!!! COLD!!!! HARUKA!!!! GET BACK HERE!!!!"  
  
  
  
In the dinning room sat Queen Serenity at the head of the table an empty seat on her right and then the inner senshi and on her left were an empty seat and then the rest of the outer senshi. They were waiting for Haruka who was sent to wake up the Princess. "HARUKA GET BACK HERE!!!"  
  
"Well, it seems that the Haruka has accomplished his mission." said the Queen as smile graced her face and amusement danced in her eyes. Haruka slid into his seat as Usagi stormed through the door soaked from head to toe.  
  
"You. Are. So. Dead." Usagi said as glared at Haruka and walked to her seat.  
  
"What did I do?" He looked at her with innocent eyes.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What'cha think? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 7

Hi! . Umm. you probably noticed I didn't put their ages in there cuz in this chapter there's going to be some age. jumping. deal going on. okay well I'll tell you guys how old they are every time their ages change... yeah. Okay back to my story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
(AN Usagi turns 7 and Queen Serenity is 29 now. Also umm. all the Inner and Outer Senshi's are also a year older than before. I redid the character's age in the last chapter)  
  
Queen Serenity's / Usagi's Birthday Party  
  
Happy Birthday To You. Happy Birthday To You. Happy Birthday Queen Serenity and Princess Serenity. Happy Birthday To You.  
  
(AN blah, blah, blah. I'm getting lazy so let us skip Usagi's B-day party and go straight to the farewell of the outer senshi.)  
  
  
  
Later that night, two figures slowly crosses the moon garden; "Do you really have to leave? You haven't even been here that long. Can't you stay a little bit longer, please."  
  
"You know I can't, Koneko."  
  
"But Haruka.please. " Usagi mustered up her infamous puppy face.  
  
"Aww. come on, Koneko. Don't give me that look. It's not my fault! I really don't want to leave." Usagi turned away from him not wanting him to see her cry. "Ah. don't cry. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?" Not trusting her voice, she merely nodded as the two advanced to the entrance of the palace. The Inners and Outers were finishing their good-byes as Haruka and Usagi meet up with them.  
  
"I'm really going to miss you guys." sniffling Usagi tries not to cry in front of them.  
  
"We'll be back in no time, Hime-chan." Said Pu as she gave Usagi a hug. (AN I'm getting bored of have Pu keep call Usagi 'Princess')  
  
"Take care, Princess, and happy birthday," Michiru also gave her a hug. Smiling at Usagi Haruka turned and gave the Inner Senshi the look that screams 'if-I-find-out-that-one-of-her-hair-is-hurt-you're-DEAD'; "You take good care of our princess, or else... Bye!" With that the Outer Senshi were off to protect from a far.  
  
  
  
Seven years have pasted since the Outer Senshi left to protect from a far. "Usagi! WAKE UP!!!" Getting her claws ready to wake Usagi up, Luna gave her one last chance before scratching her. "Usagi! GET UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE!"  
  
"Ugh. it's Saturday, Luna, there's no school on a Saturday. Now let me sleep!!!" Hiding her head under her pillow and quickly falling back to sleep. As Luna was about to claw apart the fourteen-year-old princess' pillow someone picked her off the bed.  
  
"Now you wouldn't want to hurt the princess would you?" Whispering to Luna he set her down on the floor and picked up the pitcher of ice cold water, which he brought just in case. He pulled the pillow any from the princess and pours the water head to toe on the princess' sleeping body. The normal pain-filled screams, which usually rang through the palace walls, were now replaced with cries of anguish that came from Princess Serenity's room.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!" Opening her eyes Princess Serenity looks upon a shocked beyond words royal moon adviser and a tall boy about sixteen-years-old with sandy blond hair rolling around on the floor laughing uncontrollably. "Wha.Who. Who Do You Think You ARE?! How Dare You Came Into My Room?! And Luna WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUST SITTING THERE!!! DO SOMETHING!!!"  
  
"Haha. aww. I'm hurt, Koneko, have you forgotten me already?" Putting his hand on his chest pretending to be deeply scarred, he watched her widen her eyes and screamed with joy.  
  
"AH! HARUKA!" Jumping off her bed she jumped into his arms giving him a bear hug. "HOW ARE YOU? WHEN DID YOU GET BACK? LUNA! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THEY WERE BACK!?"  
  
"I did! I told you yesterday!" Trying to defend herself.  
  
"Really.? Oh...Oh yeah. now I remember!" Usagi giggled at her mistake she gave Haruka another hug and jumped out of his arms and kicked him out of her so she could get ready to go eat breakfast. . (AN We don't really have get the details on what happed during breakfast and stuff right? Okay then, let's move on.)  
  
"Usagi, could I speak to you?" Queen Serenity said as she dismissed the Senshi.  
  
"Huh? Of course, mother." Usagi nodded to her friend letting them know that they shouldn't wait for her. Once the Senshi were out of the room, "I didn't mean, Mom, IwasjustreallyreallyhungryandwaspastingbyyourroomwhenIsawthosecookiesandIonl ymighttojusttakeonebuttheyweresoGOODIcouldn'thelpmyself. I'M SORRY!!!!"  
  
"Oh, so you were the ones who ate my cookies, huh? Ha, just when I thought it was some birds." Smiling, Queen Serenity continued, "It's nice to know that I raised such an honest daughter, but I didn't ask to speak with you about the cookies. The prince of Earth will be arriving soon I would like you to show him around, okay?"  
  
"Okay! Well, uh I better be going now, wouldn't want to get in your way of your work.Bye!" Usagi quickly tried to excuse herself but before she got to the door her mother stopped her.  
  
"Now about those cookies..."  
  
(AN Okay, as you know Usagi is 14 and so is the Inner Senshi. Haruka and Michiru are 16 and Pu is 25 and Queen Serenity is 36... Man, does time fly or what?)  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, I'll have that jealousy thingy going in the next chapter along with Endymion's arrive. I still need to think of how to express it, so wish me luck and tell me what'cha think of it of this story so far! 


	9. Chapter 8

Hey Minna! I want to thank everyone who emailed, Imed me and everyone who reviewed this story giving me suggestions and stuff. So once again Thank You Everyone! Please continue to review and I don't own Sailor Moon as you all know.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
Usagi/Princess Serenity - 14 years old  
  
Haruka - 16 years old  
  
Queen Serenity - 36 years old  
  
Pluto/Pu - 25 years old  
  
Venus, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter - 14 years old  
  
Neptune - 16 years old  
  
Endymion - 17-18 years old?  
  
Generals - 18 years old (AN I'll use their names.eventually.)  
  
  
  
At the gates of the palace a shuttle sat and in front of it were Queen Serenity, Usagi, and the Senshi. The door of the shuttle opened and out stepped Prince Endymion and his generals. "Ah, Prince Endymion, how you've grown since the last I saw you! How are you parents?"  
  
"Their in good health, Your Majesty, thank you for your concern. My parents' apologies for not being able to came." Endymion gave a little bow and spotted the young moon princess, "Beauty runs in the family, I see. I take it such a beautiful being such as you must be the unspeakably beautiful angel-like moon princess." Taking Usagi's hand and he kissed it making Usagi blush.  
  
"You are correct this is my daughter, Princess Serenity Usagi." The Queen smiled as Usagi curtsied. "To Serenity's left is her Inner court, first in command of the Inners, Princess Minako of Venus, second in command is Princess Rei of Mars, next is Princess Lita of Jupiter and last but not least of the inners is Princess Ami of Mercury." As the Queen called their name they'd step forward and curtsy. "To my right is Serenity's Outer court, first in command of the Outers, Prince Haruka of Uranus, second in command is Princess Michiru of Neptune, and the Guardian of Time, Princess Setsuna of Pluto." (AN Don't worry Pluto won't be called Setsuna a lot maybe one or two times more, okay?) They too step forward as their name was called and bowed / curtsied.  
  
"I'm pleased to meet you all as you must know I am Prince Endymion of Earth and these gentlemen are my guardians and generals. This is Malachite, first in command then there's Nephrite, Zoisite, and Jadeite." As they were called they'd bow.  
  
  
  
*Haruka POV*  
  
'Geez, how long does it take a guy to get out of a shuttle?' I paced around bit wondering what in the world this Prince is doing in that damn shuttle. Suddenly the shuttle door opened, 'Finally, I was starting to think he was lost in his closet.' I growled and scowled at the Prince who finally decided to give us the honor to be at his majesty's presents. 'The things I'd to make koneko happy.' I sighed as I thought of the ONLY reason I was here.  
  
"Beauty runs in the family, I see. I take it such a beautiful being such as you must be the unspeakably beautiful angel-like moon princess" I watched as he took koneko's hand kissed it. I glared at him, 'how dare he even look at her much less kiss her hand.' I could just see myself slowly turning in a green eyed monster, but I don't care. Once I noticed that he made koneko blush my control over it nearly broken. I could just see that even my conscious was jealous I mean I can see it dressed a green monster costume throwing a tantrum screaming, 'DON'T TOUCH HER! DON'T LOOK AT HER! JUST LEAVE!!!!! SHE'S MINE! MINE! M-I-N-E!!!' (AN Image a chibi Haruka and I mean chibi Haruka dressed in a green slim monster outfits with a hole for his face to poke out jumping up and down pouting and wailing.)  
  
I finally snapped back to reality or at least where everyone including that Prince was and just in the nick of time. "To my right is Serenity's Outer court, first in command of the Outers, Prince Haruka of Uranus," as soon as the Queen said my name I stepped forward from where I stood before and bowed, but not before I made sure that Prince saw me glaring at him. I wanted to make sure that "Prince of Earth" knew that I didn't like him. Not one bit.  
  
I watched as the Queen goes back into the palace to receive a call and all of the Senshi, but me did a bit of mingling with the Generals. I watched koneko talk to that Prince. I decide that if he wasn't even good enough to look at her what gave him the impression he could talk to her. I started to walk towards them, to try and keep her away from him. (AN Do you see that Haruka is jealous? I'm not that good at showing jealousy, if you have any suggestions please review or email me or whatever. 'hanks!)  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay there 's Chapter 8! Please review. 


	10. Chapter 9

Um. HI!!! I don't remember if I said this or not but I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters! Thank you for your attention now on with the show!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 9  
  
*Haruka's POV*  
  
"A beautiful rose for a beautiful princess. you know a red ros-"  
  
"She likes white roses.. Isn't that right, Koneko?" Interrupting that Prince is fun but rubbing in his mistakes in his face is much more fun.  
  
"Yes, Haruka, but I must say red roses are beautiful, too." She said as I watched her smiling at the rose as her finger traced the brims of the petals. I glared at the damn rose hoping that I stare would burn it to ashes.  
  
"Yes, they are and though I must say their beauty don't even come close compared to yours."  
  
'That stupid Prince, sucking up to Koneko isn't going to make her like you any better.' I thought as smirked at the Prince waiting for Usa-chan to give him a weary look or some other than-  
  
"Aw. that's so sweet. You're so charming Endy." Koneko stood on her tipi toes and gave that Prince a kiss on the cheek. Now I don't usually lose control over my emotions but I swear another stunt like that I won't be able to hold back the Green Eyed Monster. I had to do something and fast.  
  
"Here you go, Koneko, I was going to give this to you tonight at the ball but second thought the sooner the better, right?" Taking out a blue velvet box out of my pocket, I opened it revealing a beautiful necklace that Michiru helped me pick out before arriving on the moon. The necklace was a sliver and a gold chain twisted around each other with a ruby pendent shaped in heart with what looks like a sliver crossed out cross right in the middle of the heart. (AN It's like the brooch that Sailor Saturn wore.)  
  
"Wow.it's beautiful. Thank you so much, Haruka." I returned the hug she was giving me and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Anything for you, Koneko, anything." I said giving her one last kiss on the top of her head before letting her go. As I looked up I saw that Prince scowl at me which only made my grin larger.  
  
It was about dinner time so we all headed back in. Usa-chan was up front chatting with Minako-chan, I was about to pick up some speed to catch up with those two when Endymion pulled me aside. "Look, I don't know what you're trying to pull, but keep away from Serenity. She belongs to me." I could tell by the way he looked and held himself he was mad...no beyond mad, but his last sentence really got my blood boiling.  
  
"Listen up, your royal ass, Koneko doesn't belong to anyone and I'll hang around anyone I want to. Oh and that's Princess Serenity to you." With that I started off towards the dinning room. I took my seat next to Koneko and that Prince sat across from her. 'Ugh, I can't stand the way he looks at Koneko. He acts like he won some sort of battle and she was his trophy.' I thought as I sent him a murderous glare. 'I wasn't going to lose the love of my life without a fight. You're going down, mister.'  
  
  
  
*Usagi's POV*  
  
'If I didn't know any better I'd say Endymion and Haruka-chan are trying to stare down each other...' I thought as I watched those two glares at each other as we were walking back to our rooms to get ready for the ball. "So I see you and Malachite hit it off pretty well huh, Mina?" I turned my attention to Mina, trying to ignore those two.  
  
"Yeah, tomorrow we're going to go shopping! Right, Malachite?"  
  
"Yes, Ma'am!"  
  
"Sure!" Usually when Mina says 'we're going shopping' she means 'Us, Girls are going shopping and the Guys are paying and carrying our bags.' After a few minutes of small talk with the Girls we came to my room, telling them that I'd meant them down at the ball room later I retreated into my room.  
  
I still had a few hours before the ball so I sat on my bed and studied my room for once. I noticed my walls were not only white, but it had a tint sliver and my ceiling had gold-silver swirls all over it. The borders in my room were gold. My pillows, sheets and blanket were pure white and the back and front boards of my king-size bed were silver. The posts on the bed were brass and the mosquito net around the bed was a light sky blue. (AN Yes, I admit it I love the color silver!) The lamp beside my bed was yellow and the bedside stand was also brass colored. (AN Gee, I wonder if this stuff actually looks good together.) My vanity desk sat in front of my bed and I had a full length mirror beside my closet. Suddenly I notice I didn't have many family pictures in here. Sure I had a painting of me when I was little with Mommy holding my hand right above my bed. I also had a few pictures of me and the Senshi, and my daddy. I miss him so much. Sometimes, I could hear his voice calling for me to come out to play or Haruka was here to see me. Then other times when Mommy or Luna yelled at me I'd wish I was with Daddy, even if it meant dieing and leaving my friends.  
  
"Princess Serenity. Have you changed yet?" Ikuko, my nanny since I was a baby knocked again for permission to enter. Ikuko has always been like a second mother to me so it was hard to be mad at her for breaking my trail of thought.  
  
"No, I having changed yet, but come in anyways." I quickly jumped off my bed and ran into my closet for my gown.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay! That was chapter 9! Chapter 10 will be about the ball and the senshi's, generals' and the Prince's day in town shopping! Please R/R!!! 


	11. Chapter 10

Hey! I'm back! Sorry it took me so long to update but I just didn't know what should come next… Also for the last time, Haruka is and will stay a boy in this story. It is MINE!!! I shall do as I please and mistake not, I know I have no claims on Sailor Moon or any of the characters but this story is M-I-N-E!!!! Please enjoy in chapter and have a nice day!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 10  
  
*Haruka's POV*  
  
It had been hours since they left the palace and now they were in a maze of stores. Mina and Koneko had once again disappeared into one of those cosmetic stores after dumping their bags in ours arms. Yeah… 'Ours' as in Malachite, his royal highness, and I… don't ask how or why we got reeled in. I swear someone up there must hate...Kami… how long have we been walking around?  
  
I looked around to take in my surroundings the best I could with a mountain of bags in my arms. Suddenly, Koneko pops up beside Endymion with a concern look on her face, "Are you alright, Endy? You don't look so well." He was as pale as sheet of paper… hahaha… so cape boy is feeling a bit faint huh?  
  
*Author's POV*  
  
A chibi Haruka dressed in a green Cyclopes costume appears on Haruka's shoulder, smirking, "So, what do you say we get a bit of revenge, Ruka ol' boy?" Slowly a sinister smirk graced Haruka's face as he walked towards the couple, each step being a bit clumsier than the one before.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Um… yeah… this is REALLY short but I'm having an awful time trying to figure out what should happen next. Sorry, this was all I could come up with. If you have any ideas as to what should come next IM me my screen name is SaturnBunny or you can email me at Serene@yeayea.com. Sorry everyone, hope to hear from you. Bye! 


	12. IMPORTANT NOTICE

Author's note:  
  
Hello!  
  
Sorry, this it not an update, if I got your hopes up. I just want to inform you all that I'll be trying to rewrite and revive this long dead story. Okay? Oh! Please email me (Serene@yeayea.com) or send me a review on whether you actually want this story to continue. Since, I'm kind of drained of imagination currently, so if no one want this story to continue. I force it.  
  
Ja-ne! 


End file.
